


以下犯上

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 俗套的小堍大斑，下属对总裁动了歪心思
Relationships: 带斑
Kudos: 17





	以下犯上

宇智波斑离席十五分钟后，饭桌上的气氛刚达到第一个热烈的高峰。  
宇智波带土朝旁边脖子已经红透的同事打了个招呼，捏起亮着屏幕的手机站起来，离开了人声鼎沸的宴会厅。  
今天这栋酒楼被宇智波集团包场，喧嚣的人声被实心的厚木大门一隔，走廊上空空荡荡，反倒生出几分寂寥来。  
带土没急着去找他的老板，反倒是悠哉游哉先抽完了一根烟。  
他先找了同楼层的三个卫生间，又往上层搜寻，最终让他在7楼找到了斑，对方撑在洗手池台子上大口喘息着，长而炸的头发被挽成了一个高马尾，湿漉漉的水珠顺着那张漂亮的脸在精巧的下巴汇聚，洇湿了那件三千五百美金的黑衬衫。  
难得看到总裁如此狼狈，带土心情简直好到了极点。他甚至忍不住吹了一个口哨。  
如愿以偿地，带土也接到了宇智波斑甩来的眼刀。  
“区区一个床上的小东西，也学会暗算我了？”斑怒极反笑，亏他今天还对带土忽然上道学会了敬酒而欣慰了几秒，原来对方打的是这样龌龊的主意。  
带土走近，脸上挂满了诚实：“您在说什么呢，不是您给我发短信让我来帮您解决需求吗？”  
如果不是被他在床上摆过几道，斑几乎就相信了他的屁话。他早看出这个圆圆眼睛的大个子远亲不是省油的灯，但无奈带土胯下那根东西实在有用，体力也强悍，还敢和他在床上玩些出格的花样，一时间找不到合适的替代品，就默许了这只装成忠犬的狼呆在他身边。  
好在今天也不是什么紧急的场合，不然转头他就要让带土这辈子人事不能。  
斑眯了眯眼睛，那双年轻时招蜂引蝶的漂亮上挑眼经过岁月的沉淀，活活又生出了几分颠倒众生的魅来。  
带土心叫不妙，刚要后退，就被斑拽住了后脑的毛寸，惊人的怪力拉着他向下，他匆忙狼狈地单膝着地，才没有扑倒在斑的脚下。  
一抬头，斑撑起的裆部就顶在他鼻尖。  
“舔。”

嗓子都哑了，还装模做样。  
带土腹诽，但还是真诚而熟练地把斑的东西解放出来，虔诚地把龟头含进嘴里细细舔舐。  
腺液已经渗出了不少，湿淋淋的，倒是省得带土再浪费口水把整根鸡巴舔湿。  
用舌尖细细描摹了一遍茎身凸起的青筋，带土抚摸着下方两个鼓起的囊袋，压下心头恶作剧的念头给予了它们极致温柔而情色的抚摸。  
斑的小腹由于喘息起伏着，显然那杯酒发挥了它该有的作用。  
带土的指尖悄悄去触碰囊袋后柔软的臀缝，如愿摸到了湿润的触感。  
得搞快点，不然他自己的鸡儿都要憋炸了。  
带土抓紧了斑大腿两侧，猛地一个深喉，将卵蛋大小的龟头塞进自己的喉咙，然后微微晃着头吞吐起来。  
斑毫无准备，被这一下缴得射了精，他下意识地弯腰抓紧了带土的肩头，喉咙里泄出一声畅快的呜咽。

趁着斑不应期的机会，带土抹了一把嘴角溢出的浓精，彻底褪下了斑的裤子，站起来将他可爱的上司摁在了冰凉的黑色大理石台面，而他自己勃起已久的小兄弟也顺利地开始在股间暧昧地摩擦。  
“带土！！！”斑这次是真的生气了，怒斥里带着喉咙呜呜的响声，仿佛一头发怒的母狮。  
但由于蓬松的黑发遮掩，带土只看见了斑转头时白皙的小半张脸，让显现出来的怒气值当场打了个五折。  
带土弯下腰，从那白皙脖颈亲吻到细窄腰窝。  
呼吸的细密热气隔着衣料落在皮肤上，斑的后背本来就敏感，被带土精准掐住了七寸，膝盖一个发软，差点支撑不住。  
斑有些后悔以往在床上暴露了太多弱点，他自己爽透了之后就很容易变得慵懒而宽容，对于提问的回复也比平日里多了许多。  
回想和带土在一起的夜晚，无不是充斥着放浪的呻吟和粗重炙热的呼吸，一向洁癖的自己居然也慢慢习惯了被内射，那种热液流淌在身体里的触动对高潮后疲倦的身体几乎成了抚慰一样的存在。  
带土是他第一个允许在自己房间里过夜的人。斑不想承认，他喜欢对方火炉一样温暖的身体和饱满的肌肉，早晨观察对方毫无防备的睡脸曾经是他一大乐趣。  
但终究是个玩玩的小东西罢了。

带土宽阔的手掌从衬衫下摆探进去，贴心地触碰两颗颤巍巍硬涨起来的乳头。  
斑躲闪了一下，后退的时候又不满地意识到这让小带土那蠢蠢欲动的火热在臀缝里塞得更深。  
这具身体的敏感点带土太熟悉了，什么时候开始动摇，什么时候逐渐接受，什么时候会主动求欢，什么时候是欲拒还迎，斑的细腰长腿肥臀，没有一样不在他掌握之中。  
手指草草扩张了几下，带土用沾着肠液的手指轻轻勾开些穴口，另一只手扶着龟头，顺利把性器插进了他肖想已久的热情小穴内。  
老东西真会吸啊。  
他在心里骂了一句脏话，晃动着腰有节奏地抽插着，前后摆动的同时掐着斑那截白得晃眼的腰，忿忿不平地思考斑是什么品种的妖怪，吃了那么多甜食肚子上居然一两肉都没留住。

从下身一直烧灼到喉咙口的不适逐渐减轻了，斑撑着台面，防止自己被某个不知轻重的小伙子推得贴到镜子上。  
他甚至有空甩甩长长的马尾，用眼角的余光去瞟镜子里带土那急不可耐的面孔。  
可爱。  
斑深吸一口气，故意夹了夹屁股里那根粗长的东西，带土把后牙槽咬得吱吱作响，好容易才缓过神来报复似的揪了一把对方丰腴的大腿内侧，沾了一手粘液胡乱擦在斑干净的小腹上。  
渐渐地，斑感觉到下身那片连接着情欲的神经已经彻底兴奋起来了，充血肿胀的内壁开始对每一次摩擦都报以剧烈的颤抖。  
他开始大口大口呼吸，企图用冰冷的空气缓解翻涌的情欲。疼痛已经完全转化成了酥麻，每一次抽插所带起的穴肉都在呻吟着渴望更多。  
理智与快感的边界越来越模糊，带土闷哼着把龟头不断撞向那个熟悉的凸起，以此带起一波波肠肉猛烈的抽搐，最终抽动着一股股射在斑身体里。  
“呜——”斑皱紧了眉头，灭顶的快感差点瞬间把所剩无几的理智全部挤出脑海。  
后入时他前面几乎射不出来，好在已经发泄了一次，干高潮也就没那么难受。  
他擦了擦下意识淌出的口水，任由眼角的湿意一点点消散在腥膻的空气里。穴肉在神经反射下还在一伸一缩地跳动，大腿开始打战，而带土根本没有要把东西拔出来的意思，手指描摹着他臀部的美好曲线，显然在等着硬起来后直接再来一轮。  
也罢，有两周没做了，放肆一下吧。斑舔舔下唇，对镜子里的自己挑了下眉毛。

……

“你到底要干什么？”爽过了两回，斑有些累了，回头奖励了下属一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，转头不去看对方小狗般委屈的神情。  
他换了个舒服点的姿势，翘起屁股，把脸埋在双臂间，等着带土给今天的“意外”一个解释。  
“斑，你看我这么卖力，上班要奉献精力，下班还要交公粮，给我涨点薪水呗～”  
嘴上撒着娇，带土身下也放缓了进攻的速度，悄悄后退了一步，斑下意识地朝着那根鸡巴退出的方向追过去，丰满的臀肉焦躁地摇晃了一下。  
“说人话。”斑瞪了他一眼。就为了涨个万把块的工资，带土这谎话说是他小兄弟想出来的他都信。  
“好吧，”带土重重顶撞了几下，在斑出声训斥他之前一把捂住了斑那张不饶人的嘴，咬着牙又射在湿得一塌糊涂的穴内；“我不想看见你去找别人。”  
斑狠狠给了这个不知天高地厚的毛头小子一口。尖锐的疼痛让带土倒吸了一口气，顾不上射精还没完就甩着手后退，定睛一看，虎口已经开始哗啦啦地淌出血来。  
而宇智波斑已经迅速穿好了衣裤，悠哉游哉地系上了衬衫最上面的一颗扣子。  
他头也不回地离开，到门口时才转身赏了带土一个意味深长的笑：“不可能。”


End file.
